Mighty Dragons Get Friendzoned Too
by LeeshyLoo
Summary: Just a crackish oneshot fic sorta thing that I wrote a couple of years ago.


**Mighty Dragons Get Friendzoned Too (one-shot crack sorta fic)**

This is it. Today is the day that I will finally be able to see my beloved Haku again.

Seven years ago, when I was only ten years old, I was spirited away because of my greedy parents. We were driving to our new house when dad took a wrong turn and we ended up at the gate to the Spirit World, or an 'abandoned amusement park' as he had called it. Dad wanted to check out the place - probably scavenge it for food - and so we did.

Anyway, he somehow managed to sniff out the scent of some food – like one of those police dogs trained to sniff out drugs, mind you – and led us to a small restaurant in which case seemed to be about a mile away from where we started. Okay, I may have exaggerated that a little.

It turned out that some witch named Yubaba found out that my parents were stuffing their faces with food, and turned them into pigs. That evil witch, making my life more difficult than it needs to be…

Ahem, while I was exploring around the place, I came across a bathhouse. I found that a little strange, although didn't investigate further on that matter as I had suddenly heard a train underneath the bridge that I was standing on. I ran to the left and jumped up onto the rails to try and get a good look at the train passing by, just as I heard another noise. I had snapped my head to the right where I heard the movement of feet on the wood – almost giving myself whiplash in the process – and found myself staring at the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Little did I know at the time that he actually was a creature; a beautiful silver-scaled dragon with an emerald green mane, and green eyes to match.

Anyhow, on from there my mission to save my parents from being eaten began. If it weren't for Haku, I wouldn't even still be alive right now.

All in all, I got Haku's name back, his full name I mean, and he helped me save my parents. He freed me so that I could return home to the Human World with my mother and father.

"Will we meet again sometime?"

"I'm sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go, and don't look back." That was the last I had heard of him.

That was only until about three days after the wonderful week away in the Spirit World, I received a letter in the mail. I thought that maybe it could have been one of my friends from my old school. Nope. In fact, I have never once in the six years that I have been living in the two-storey-blue-house-at-the-end-of-the-street received a single letter or email from an old friend of mine. Snooty bastards. I was surprised to see that the letter was written by none other than Haku himself. The letter had said that since I was gone he felt a little lonely, – okay, a lot lonely – so he set out to visit Granny Zeniba when he had the time to. Turns out, she let Haku borrow her golden seal so that he could send the letter, as his magic wasn't strong enough to do so.

Although, for me to be able to send him a letter back – he was only hoping that I would, let alone remember the Spirit World – he had to send the gold seal to me with the letter. Well, that at least explained why I had Zeniba's precious golden seal in my hands.

The letter had also come with instructions on how I could send my very own letter back to him using the golden seal, seeing as I'm human and humans don't exactly use magic. I thought it was so sweet that he was actually thinking about me in the first place.

I was a little sad when I had read that he couldn't come and see me here in the Human World, but I understood as he explained that after he had a talk with Yubaba, they had finally agreed that she would let Haku go and do what he wants after his contract with her expires. My heart ached as I read that the expiration date was in seven years.

With a smile, I ripped a couple of pages from one of my school notebooks and wrote a reply letter. Besides, who cares about math problems these days anyway? Using the instructions Haku gave me, I sent my own letter over to the Spirit World, awaiting his next letter to come to me.

And so, over these previous seven years the only form of communication we got from each other was from the letters we sent back and forth, from me to Haku and back again.

Then, it happened. Yesterday, when I received another one of Haku's letters, the serene smile I had on my face suddenly turned into an ear-to-ear grin. I must have looked like the Joker in one of those Batman movies. Even though it said that this will be the last letter he's going to send me, he had explained afterwards that his contract expired the next day after that.

So today, I now stand in my bedroom staring out my window at the lush green forest that leads to the gate to the Spirit World, waiting for Haku. I reread the last letter he sent me, making sure today is the day; that I wasn't imagining it. I take another quick look out my window, sigh and sit on my bed. Why does waiting for someone have to be so boring?

About a minute later, I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head back towards my window once again, and spot a tall figure emerging from the forest and walking up the hill towards my house. My eyes widen, it's him! He's here! Out of my excitement I try to get off of my bed as quickly as possible, resulting in me getting tangled in my blankets and falling onto the floor with a loud _thump, _resembling the Giant Flying Spaghetti Monster* somewhat. As soon as I had detangled myself from the now mountain of blankets on the floor – which took a good minute or two, mind you – I got up and ran for the front door.

"Chihiro, honey! Where are you going? Come back here!" My mother called out to me from the kitchen, where any stereotypical woman should be. But by the time that she finished that last sentence, I was already out the door.

I bolted out the front door, looking for Haku. I hear mum calling for me to come back, but I don't care. I finally get to see _him _again, after seven years.

"Haku!" I cry, tears falling freely from my eyes. His head snapped up to look at me then, excitement shining in his emerald eyes. He was definitely taller from what I could see. His dark green hair only a little longer from what I remember it to be.

"Chihiro!" He called back. I crashed into his arms, sending us both falling down to the ground, him landing on top of me. He got off of me and held out his hand to help me up.

"You're finally here!" I exclaimed, more than excited to see my dragon boy again.

"Chihiro… I really missed you, you know." He smiles shyly.

"I missed you too." I grin back. Then, Haku takes my hand ever so gently, looking directly into my eyes.

"I've, uh… I have always wanted to say this to you." I nod, silently telling him to continue. "Chihiro, I… I love you." He looks away, suddenly embarrassed by what he said. I simply stare at him, unable to process what he's just said.

"Oh, Haku…" I sigh, letting my hand slip out of his loose grasp. "There's something you should know about me… I'm a lesbian." I smile sheepishly at him. Haku however, only seems to get more confused at the statement.

"I don't understand." I sigh again, this time a little exasperated.

"It means I like girls." He seems surprised if anything, unsure how to answer that. "But, we can still be friends!" The dragon only becomes more crestfallen, turning away slightly.

"Oh… Y-yeah, we can just be friends…" He perks up a little, getting an idea. "Chihiro, what if I become a girl?"

"Now that's just absurd!" I laugh.

"Why?" I pat him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Because silly, it'll still be you."

"R-right…"

~o~o~O~o~o~

**A/N: Wowza, alrighty then. So I guess this is kind of just an apology fic for not updating anything in so long. I had so much school work to do, and now I'm doing my cert III in hospitality at TAFE – my life's a little hectic right now. But even so, I still had some time to write. So of course I feel super bad, and that's why I'm posting this. I was never originally going to post this anywhere, but I felt like I owed you guys some form of apology.**

**(I wrote this like two years ago so I'm sorry about how bad my attempt at humour is)**

**ALSO I just turned 16 a few weeks back on November 3****rd****! I had an awesome birthday party (apart from some drunken middle schoolers throwing rocks at our house), although my actual birthday sucked and I cried like an idiot because no one would spend the day with me. I guess karma really does get you back for some things. BUT anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little… whatever it is, and if I can get out of this seemingly endless hole of writer's blockedness, then I'll hopefully update BOTH of my stories for you guys! Love ya!**


End file.
